ENKERS! enker attack
by En Gen Nero
Summary: Final Chapter, out. and you thought I quit, didn't you.
1. Enker Chapter 1

This is a story about how the superhero's in the movies got there capes stuck on stuff. Enkers. Chapter one will be about the enkers.

I, Enker, the reason people and supers get their cape stuck on rockets, trees, airplanes, more trees, telephone poles, more trees, buildings, explosives, elevator shafts, more trees, more buildings, in tornadoes and in toilets. Remember Thunderhead? I went through the rocket and took his cape and stuck it to the rocket. Splashdown. I braced against the windstorm and ghosted my way through the tornado, took his cape and put him in the tornado. Alpine Ranger, I took his cape and hung it on a tree, slingshot. Galewind, Meta man, Divina girl, they're all MEEEEEEE. First, GW's cape got stuck in the toilet when he was showing off in the bathroom. Meta Man, got his cape stuck in the elevator shaft, Divina girl, got her cape stuck on the radio tower in Jacksonville. But, not just me, but Enkers around the world and in the family timeline. Enkers are ghostlike supers that are evil in every way, they can grab on to anything they want and avoid stuff they don't.

Next time.  
I don't just try it on good supers, but evil ones too. Like...

Hope the superhero news at ten was a super idea, I am AnchorMan and you are hatching the Enkarman watch, don't confuse Anchor with Enker.

Have a nice day and untill then I must tell superheroes who are buying a new suit, no capes. Anchor woman, AKA Edna Mode. Oh, and give plenty of good reviews. Until then, No capes. see ya.


	2. Enker chapter 2

hello, this is chapter 2, 2 2, 2 2 2 2 2 2, 2, 2 2, 2 2 2 2 2 222222222222.

Enker, you're on. I don't only do it to goodguys, but to badguys as well, for instance, Destructo, he got his cape stuck under a boulder when faceing Meta man. Syndrome, he was sucked into an airplane engine when facing Mr. Incredible and a baby who can burst into flames, turn chrome and turn into a red ogre. Come on, you should know this.But, no one ever saw us, they thought it was an accident. Enkers are the toughest kind of super to beat cause no one can see us and we treat things like it isn't even there. We take the skull of the super we kill if no valueables are available. We are the things people think are unreal, but we are.

Okay, now for a free givaway. 500 Enker goggles, the only way to see an Enker. The number is 1-800-356-8039, that number again is 1-800-356-8039.

Next time: We see a rocket that just blasted off of something, wait a minute, there is a man tied to the rocket.

Remember, they pick on the strongest they can find, and you better not where a cape, so untill next time, this is Anchorwoman saying no capes, see ya.


	3. Thunderhead, Stratogale and Skidsy Smash

Now for some live action.  
Victims: Thunderhead  
Stratogale  
Skidsy

First sighting.  
WE are ready for the big missle countdown. 5.4.3.2.1. go Missle 1. Beautiful. 5.4.3.2.1. Missle 2. Meautiful. 5.4.3.2.1. Missle 3. wait a minuet, there is a guy on that missle. BANG. Oh me GODDDDDDDDDD!  
Hahahahahaaa, poor Thunderhead, and now Stratogale.  
It is a beautiful day for flying. Hey look, outside, It's Stratogale. AHH... Oh no. Stratogale died. Call the captian, hurry, report this, NOW!  
That is going to leave a few marks, oh dear. next up, Skidsy.( I made hime up)  
Here we are at Bryce mounds. ( A spoof of Bruce mounds in Tremplau, Wisconsin)  
Hey, I see a super hero. It's Skidsy. Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. He just slingshoted on that tree, I am Jack Wandoson (Made up completely.) and have a snowy day.  
And next time we do Alpine Ranger, Gale wind and Dracerphase.

This is AnchorWoman saying that Anchorman is taking a break. I am not a superhero but I know one quite well. This is Edna Mode... Huh... and Anchorman saying no capes, see ya.

Way to show up after the show Anchorman. Sorry, I thought my car had a flat tire. Uh.


	4. Alpine Ranger, Galewind and Dracerphase ...

Enker fans, what are you waiting for. Fan: I don't know, something amazing I guess.  
Me too, this is a longer chapter, you see, I wanna make it big before I bust. I wanna update my story but what am I waiting for, I don't know, something amazing I guess.  
I do not have a subscription to shonen jump yet but I do buy the comic. Now for the new chapter, thiss will be funny alittle. every superin this chapter I made up.

Alright we are back, and this, is what the new supers got, their cape stuck on something hahahahahaa. (cricket, cricket, cricket, cricket, cricket.) What is the matter with you guys. Bah, our first victem is Alpine ranger.  
Alpine ranger take one. Yeah ha, yah. Enker: HEHEHE. AR: Hea, ya, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
CUT! That is a print in the blooper files. Now Gale wind.  
Gale wind here, I am in the bathroom. takeing poses. Toilet jump. Hah, hey whoa. CRASH. Ow that hurt, hey where is my cape, Where is my cape. Hey  
HAHAHAHAHA. Supers funniest wipeouts at it's best. Now Dracerphase.  
We are live in the mall and Dracerphase will make his way from the sky to the floor, hey who is that. Yeah, hellOh. OW. He got his cape stuck on the fountain. He'll be fine.  
Oh yeah, I got him again.  
Goodbye Dracerphase, Goodbye, whoaaa. Again. He is not fine this time, get the Ambulance.  
That won't do it, next time Meta man, Divina Girl and Dyna Guy get it.

I can't belive the 6 chapter rule got us, not very many episodes of this wil go out. Well this is Anchor man and, Anchor woman saying no capes see ya.


	5. Final chapter

Here, Edna, take us out with a song. Okay.On second thought, you are probably tone depht, so nevermind.I will throw in a bonus in this episode, cause I can't see another chapter comeing. Disclaimer, I do not own the incredibles, but I do own the reason they get there capes caught on stuff.

Oh my god, this is the last episode, And I am going to do Splashdown and Uppercut today too. So first, Meta man. hmhmhm, in the elivator. SCREACHHHHH. Help, elevator problems. Meta man to the rescue. Yeah, AH. Uh sir, this isn't my floor, hello. Sir? Hello.  
All the hellos in the world won't bring Meta man back from the dead. Now, Divina girl.  
hehehe, you think you can escape fire. HELP! Look, Divina girl. Yeehaw, uh oh, No! Hehehe. Huhuhu, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Help me Divina girl, too late, burnt up bad. Next up, Chicken man. really, his name is Dynaguy, but the sute makes him look like a chicken. Actually, there aint much really, he just took off, I snaged his cape on something and vwala. Next up Splashdown.  
That is a terible whirlwind, help someone. Wait, Splashdown yay. Huh, wah. Huh, get in the eye, the eye. godspeed splashdown.  
You know, I think he is still alive. Next, Uppercut.Actually, that aint much either, he took off on his house and I snaged it on an antenna. Well, That was a busy scedual, or something or other.  
Next time: wait, there is no next time.  
Well, the final episode of Enkers is frinaly complete. So, No capes, see ya. Not so fast Anchor man, this series may be over but expectGoblin Magnum on the 5th.. Uh edna, IT'S THE 7th NOW, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING. Of June darling, of June. This is Anchor woman, A.K.A. Edna mode, duh, saying no capes, see ya.


End file.
